you're all i think about
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: Austin has to leave Ally on tour, for three years. She's pretty much forgotten about her past relationship with Austin, but he comes back, singing the song he wrote (Still the One, credits to One Direction) and begs her to take him back. / Auslly one-shot.


Hey guys! It's Kayleigh, and I'm here with a sorta song-fic-ish thing. Yeah... Anyways, hope you enjoy! I don't own Austin & Ally, Double Take, or Still the One :) I'm going to be on vacation for a week, so I won't be very active. I'm really sorry, guys! :( But I'm at the beach! ^-^ YAY! Unfortunately, I'm on my period, so I can;'t get in the water. DX It's so unfairrrrrrrrrr. :( Yeah, laters! Bye :) (I'm a dork, so I'm going to sign out with...)

~Kayleigh (can you guys believe how perfect Auslly is?)

-lastsummerwemet out! :3 (UGH NINE AND SIX STOP ITTTT)

* * *

Still the One - Austin has to leave Ally on tour, for three years. She's pretty much forgotten about her past relationship with Austin, but he comes back, singing the song he wrote (Still the One, credits to One Direction) and begs her to take him back.

**-you're-still-the-one-**

Sighing, Austin Moon launched into another song that he and his former partner Ally wrote: Double Take.

The crowd of girls aged ten to thirty screamed in appreciation. Austin managed a weak smile. He loved his music, but without Ally, it lacked...life.

Ignoring the wave of nostalgia that was currently sweeping his body, he continued to sing. "They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game..."

The screaming only grew more intense and loud. Austin looked down at the crowd of girls. He knew that none of them could compare to Ally.

His chest tightened at the mention of Ally. He had to move out of Miami for the tour, which, in the process, had left Ally stranded with not even Trish to comfort her.

Trish had long ago moved, though rather reluctantly, to Spain with her family. Austin hadn't heard from her in quite a few years.

And Dez was his best friend, always having his back. He was on tour with Austin, having the time of his life, despite missing Miami.

"Thank you, Chicago!" Austin yelled into the microphone, glad the night was finally over. He was utterly _exhausted_, and some sleep would do him a lot of good.

Heading backstage, he bypassed the meet and greet table, leaving a gaggle of teenage girls dismayed and disappointed. Walking to his enormous tour bus, he opened the door. As usual, Manny the sound guy was sitting on Austin's bed.

Manny waved from his position on the cot. "Hey, Austin!" He was under the assumption that, as the sound guy, he was allowed to go anywhere and do anything.

_Please_, Austin thought, _if anything, that person is me. I'm the star of the tour. _

He rolled his eyes and kept walking until his hands found the doorknob he wanted. The corners of his mouth tugged as a smile formed on his face.

This was the only place on the entire bus that made him happy, that made him smile.

The music room, with the piano he has purchased from Sonic Boom. It reminded him of Ally so much it hurt. Taking a deep breath, he almost thought he smelled the slightest hint of Ally's scent: strawberries and vanilla, with just a biy of pickle.

He dismissed it as his overactive imagination. He shut the door, double checking that it was locked before happily taking a seat on the piano bench.

His fingers seemed to have minds of their own as Austin penned a tune. The pencil flew across the paper as he composed music and wrote lyrics.

Finally, he was finished. He allowed himself a small smile before stashing the song away in the file with the others. His songs weren't nearly good enough to be out on an album.

**But wait**, a voice inside him said. **Ally still lives in Miami. You wrote the song about her. Your next performance is in Miami. Invite her to the concert, and sing the song for her. **

_You do have a good point_... Austin replied mentally, pulling the song back out and giving it a once-over. _I did write it about her. I could sing it to her.. I remember she loved when I sang to her..._

**Yeah, yeah, we get it: you're a big sap. So are you going to sing it to her or not? The voice asked, demanding an answer on the spot. **

_I'm not sure_! Austin thought. _I just don't want her to reject me. And what if she doesn't even come to the concert?_

**Then you suck it up and sing anyways. Sound like a plan, Stan?**

_Actually, my name is Austin... _The blonde thought.

**It's an expression. Look, kid, are you in or not?**

_Of course. Anything to see Ally again. _Austin smiled just at the thought of seeing Ally again. He had missed her so much, and just by thinking about the prospect of possibly meeting her again loosened the knot in his chest.

Clutching the song close to his chest, Austin unlocked the door and made a path right to his bed. He shoved Manny off and began to plan...

**-you're-still-the-one-**

Sighing, Ally went back to her work. Staring at her hands, she was brought back to life by a loud _clang_! Looking for the source of the noise, she spotted Arnold.

"Arnold!" She reprimanded. "This is _not _the eye doctor!"

Arnold gave her a sheepish smile before running into the door.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Arnold, the door is pull." Honestly. She knew he had eye problems, but he could at least know, after having been here a few times, that the door was pull, not push.

Arnold's grin returned and he waved goodbye as he exited the store.

Ally returned to her work. A few minutes later, she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

A smile grew on her face. It was Elliot, her best friend. "Hey, Ell." She said, turning around to face him. She pulled his arms off of her and pushed him away a little. He was standing _way _too close for comfort.

"Hey, Ally-cat." Elliot greeted with a smile. "Ready to pop this joint?"

"I have to close up shop first. Then we can hang out. You know that the store doesn't close for another hour, right?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Darn it!" Elliot said, stomping a foot childishly on the tiled linoleum. "I wanna hang out with you, Ally!"

"Come back in an hour." She told him, shoving him out the door and turning to help a customer.

A half hour later, she looked out the glass doors to see Elliot standing there, head tilted like an owl's.

She opened the door to greet him. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you in yet. A half hour remains, Ell. You can make it." She told him, hands on her hips.

"I actually have some... _interesting _mail for you, Ally. I found it in the mailbox. Which I made into a bird's nest afterwards." Elliot said, handing her the letter he had seen.

As she read the letter, Ally's mouth dropped open. She hadn't heard from Austin in at least six months, and now he suddenly expected her to go to his concert? The letter seemed sincere, and it really seemed like Austin wanted her to go, despite their lack of communication the past half year.

"'Hey, Ally.'" She read. "'It's me, Austin. Your partner... Or, well, your former partner now, I guess. I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch like I said we would before I left, but I've been _crazy _busy. It's amazing, performing for so many people, but it's not the same...'" She cut herself off, not wanting Elliot to hear the personal part of the letter.

She read the rest silently. 'It's not the same without you, Ally. I once said, "There's no way I could make it without you," and that's true. I really miss you, Ally, and I just wish that you could've come with me... Anyways, I was hoping you could come to my concert in Miami this weekend. All I want to do is see your face. If you come, I would be the happiest nineteen-year-old boy on the planet. If you don't... well, I'll survive. Just please consider it, Ally. I really miss you. Love, Austin'.

_Oh my gosh_, she thought. _This is a bit insane. It's a bit overwhelming... _She stayed lost in thought for a few moments.

"-Ally! Hey, Ally!" Elliot yelled, waving a hand in front of her face repeatedly. She snapped back to the world.

"Hey, Ell?" She said softly. "I don't think we can hang tonight. I have a lot to think about." She closed her eyes, fearing the look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh. _Oh_. So you get _one letter_ from Austin, and suddenly he's more important!" Elliot shouted at her.

"Ell, he asked me to come to his concert this weekend! I don't know if I should go or not, and considering it's in two days, I think I shouldn't make my decision rashly!" Ally shot back, glaring at Elliot.

"He writes you _one _letter, just _one freaking _letter, and you drop everything for him. Why am I not surprised? When he left, he was all you'd talk about. 'Austin this, Austin that.' It killed me inside, Ally! I know you love him, but I thought when he left you'd realize I was always there for you! I can't believe I thought I _ever _had a chance with you! Once Austin comes into play, it's like I don't exist, and he deserves your everything! Your time, your laughter, your heart! _Why do I even bother loving you_?! Our friendship is over, Ally. Consider us done." Elliot spat, turning on his heel and stalking out of Miami Mall.

Ally stood there in shock. _Did I really just lose the only friend I have? _She wondered.

**Yep**, a voice in her mind replied. **You messed up, Ally. Your only choice is to go to Austin's concert. At least he still cares about you. The letter proved that. **

_Yes, but... what if I just embarrass myself by showing up? What if it's just a cruel prank? _Ally shot back mentally.

**Trust me on this, Ally. It's not a cruel prank. Austin really does miss you.**

_How do you know?! You're just a voice inside my head!_

**I have connections Brad Pitt would drool over, sweetie. Just trust me. Austin's out of his mind, missing you. He's got it bad, Ally. He still loves you. **

_Wait, he still loves me?_

**Just give him a chance.**

_And why should I do that? Wait, did you leave? I wasn't done talking to you, you know! _She mentally yelled, eliciting no response.

Sighing, Ally headed back into the store to lock up. She had a lot to think about...

**-you're-still-the-one-**

The next day, Austin paced nervously backstage as he waited to go out on stage. What if Ally didn't show? He would look like an idiot for even considering the fact that she would show after half a year of no contact whatsoever.

He was insane for even thinking of it. However, he admired his insanity, and considered it one of his best qualities-like his good looks, great voice, and how could he forget: his modesty.

"Austin Moon, you're on in two!" The stage manager shouted grumpily as she walked last.

Frowning, Austin recalled his first Miami Internet Awards. How, in his designated room with Nelson, he had thought of Trish when stage manager had shouted, "Austin Moon, you're on in five!"

Suddenly, all he could think about was Trish. _How is she doing? Does she still ship Ally and I together? How does she like Spain? Has she met anyone like us? _He wondered. He missed his curly-haired, short, lazy, and sassy manager. His new manager-an uptight woman named Veronica Stiffly-was exactly what her name said: stiff. She was dull, boring, and dry as sandpaper. Her voice reminded Austin of nails on a chalkboard.

He'd give anything if Trish could still be his manager.

"Austin Moon! Austin Moon!" The stage manager snapped, glaring at him. "You're on! Get on the stage!"

He held his hands up in surrender, trying to tell her he was sorry without vocalizing his apology.

"Just get on stage, you doof!" He could imagine Trish shouting at him, and that filled him with happiness and courage. He took a step out onto the stage and the crowd went wild.

For a brief, fleeting moment, he had the feeling that he belonged here on this stage in Miami, that this was his destiny. He grinned widely, shouting, "WHAT'S UP, MIAMI!"

The shouting and screaming grew louder and louder for about a minute, then started to die down.

"It's great to be back! I grew up in this town, you know. I made some freaking _awesome _friends here!" Austin's eyes scanned the front row, looking for a familiar head of brown hair. He saw none.

His heart sank. So she hadn't showed. He fought back a frown and continued working the crowd for the next hour.

Finally, it was time for the song. "Hey, guys, you remember my partner Ally, right?" He asked the crowd, sitting on an amp and strumming the guitar absentmindedly.

A resounding "YES!" issued from the crowd. Austin smiled. _If only Ally could see this..._

"Well, she was supposed to be here tonight, but she's not... So I'm a bit sad. Just wanted to let you all know." He admitted honestly, a flicker of a frown crossing his facial features.

"AWH!" The crowd gushed. He smiled faintly.

"Anyways, I was going to sing a song to her, but she's not here, so I can't do that... Do you guys wanna hear it anyway?" He asked, still strumming. He played a note in a minor chord.

As screaming from the crowd escalated, Austin looked up, startled. He had _not _been expecting this kind of response. "I'll... uh... take that as a yes."

He stood up, guitar still in hand, and played the first few notes of his song.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to sing.

**-you're-still-the-one-**

Unknown to Austin, Ally was in the crowd. She just wasn't in the seat he had thought she was in.

_He thinks I'm not here? _Ally thought sadly. _But... I am... I'm just not sitting where he thought I was going to be._

Austin had sent Ally front row tickets, and she was about to sit there until she saw a little girl crying. She instantly walked up to the girl and started talking to her. Ally found out that the girl didn't have tickets and that she loved Austin Moon.

Silently, she agreed with the little girl-whose name was Lela-on the latter.

"Here, Lela," she had said, handing her the ticket. "Take this. And my phone. Just call your mom if you need something."

Lela had looked up at Ally, her eyes shining and her smile stretching all the way to her ears. "Really? You're giving me your front row ticket?"

"Of course, Lela." Ally laughed, a kind smile on her face. "It's for you. Don't forget to find me after the concert to tell me how it was!"

"Should we meet in this spot?" Lela asked. "After the concert?"

"Most definitely. I'll see you soon, Lela!" Ally said, giving her a huge hug.

Lela had hugged back, agreeing. "Bye, Ally!" She waved, running off to take her seat.

Ally had rushed to buy a ticket in the nosebleeds. She couldn't miss Austin's concert; it would've killed her if she knew she could've seen him and she didn't.

"You're in luck," the ticket seller remarked. "You seem to have the very last ticket."

"I'm in luck, indeed," she replied, laughing. She thanked him and took her ticket, heading quickly to her seat.

The concert was _amazing. _Austin really knew how to work the crowd. It was nearing the end when he suddenly said, "Hey, guys, you remember my partner, Ally, right?"

Ally froze. The people around her turned to look at her, shooting her glares. She could feel their hateful gazes boring into the back of her head. She ignored them, her heart racing.

Austin continued. "Well, she was supposed to be here tonight, but she's not... So I'm a bit sad. Just wanted to let you all know." He struck a minor chord on his guitar and looked up at the nosebleeds.

Ally closed her eyes. She could practically feel his hazel gaze on her, up there in the nosebleeds.

"Anyways, I was going to sing a song to her, but she's not here, so I can't do that... Do you guys wanna hear it anyways?" Austin asked, still strumming absentmindedly.

Ally was intrigued but scared at the same time. _He's going to sing a song he wrote for me..._

Some screams that could have made a person go deaf issued from the crowd.

"I'll... uh... take that as a yes." Austin said, looking a bit nervous. He played the first chords on the guitar.

He began to sing, making his way into the crowd flanked by security.

He walked up the steps, still playing.

Austin was nearing the nosebleed section. Ally tried not to hyperventilate. He was _here_, and it scared her how much she still loved him. _Conscience, I could really use your help. Austin's here, and singing to me, but he thinks I'm not here when I actually am, and he keeps getting closer to my section, and-_

**Take a breath, Ally. It's going to be fine. He sent you the letter for a reason. He wants you to be here, where he is. **

_But what if he sees me? What do I do? Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. My heart is pounding and racing an my stomach is erupting in butterflies and I don't know what to do!_

**Just go with the flow. You'll be fine. It's going to turn out great.**

_Wait, conscience! Don't leave! Wait... and they left. What a surprise. _Ally thought, frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair, combing out some tangles.

Austin was still singing. _Obviously_, Ally thought sarcastically to herself. _You can't stop a song. _

She looked around, and realized he was in the nosebleed section. Panicking, she ducked down, hoping to be hidden in the crowd of people.

He sang the last line of the chorus.

_Oh my gosh_, thought Ally.

**-you're-still-the-one-**

Austin stood on stage, playing his guitar. He opened his mouth to sing.

He paused to take a breath and noticed something up in the nosebleeds: _that familiar head of brown hair_.

He let out a barely audible gasp. She had shown. She was here. Ally was here. _His _Ally had shown up to see him play. She hadn't let him down.

Smiling, he went back to singing.

He hopped offstage, motioning to his security to flank him. With two guards on either side of him, Austin was fairly confident that he would be safe from any fans.

He jumped, making all the girls swoon. He slowly made his way up the stairs, singing the entire time.

He had reached the highest point. Ally ducked, as if trying to avoid him.

_Ally should know by now, _Austin thought, amused. _There's no hiding from Austin Monica Moon._

He drew closer and closer to where Ally hid. When he reached her, he stopped singing. "You can't hide forever, Ally," he laughed, forgetting that he was saying everything into the mic. "I know you're here!"

"Oh... Hey, Austin!" She said, looking nervous.

"Listen, Als... I've missed you. A lot, actually. I was hoping you'd come. But... why weren't you in the front row?" He asked, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I gave my ticket to a little girl who didn't have one. She was really sad, Austin... I had to." Ally explained, giving him _that _look.

He groaned inwardly. She was giving him her puppy-dog-eyed look. "It's fine, Als. You're here. That's all that matters..."

She smiled, starting to tear up. Austin noticed this, wiped off her tears, and whispered, "You look beautiful when you cry, you know."

Ally's tears slid down her face faster. More and more of them came. Austin's heart broke at the sight. Here he was, with the girl he loved, and she was crying. "Au-Austin..." She sobbed.

"Shh..." Austin soothed. "Just come here..." He held out his arms for a hug, and she gladly accepted.

They stayed like that for a long, long time, until Ally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." She whispered.

"It's fine, Als. I swear. Just come with me." Austin said, smiling and grasping her hand. Their fingers met in an embrace. Austin had missed how her hands seemed to fit perfectly in his, and how soft they were.

"Okay." She replied softly, tightening her grip on his hand. She followed Austin like a lost puppy, looking up at him as they made their way back to the stage.

"Everyone, this is Ally." He said once they got back up on stage. His smile grew wider and wider with every passing second.

"She used to be my girlfriend, until I left on this tour. And I missed her a lot. You can ask Dez after the show. I drove him insane. He knows more about Ally now than I think he wanted to know." Austin laughed.

Ally's eyes never left his face.

Austin continued, his face now solemn and serious. "And now that she's here, I was wondering if she'd like to get to know me again. Three years can really change a guy."

Softly, Ally replied, "I'd love to."

A smile broke out on Austin's face, and he enveloped Ally into a giant bear hug.

The crowd "awwwww"d, and Austin couldn't help but feel that everything in the world had been righted again.


End file.
